1. Field
The present invention relates generally to devices that dispense a fragrance into an environment.
2. Background
Home owners and businesses owners sometimes desire that an environment have a certain fragrance. For example, homeowners may want to create a pleasant smelling environment free of odors associated with cooking, pets, cigarette smoke, and other odor sources. Accordingly, devices have been developed that can dispense a certain fragrance into an environment, for example, a room. But after a certain amount of time, people become used to the dispensed fragrance, and the fragrance is not as noticeable as it first was. Other times a person becomes tired or dislikes a certain dispensed fragrance and desires a different fragrance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can selectively dispense two or more fragrances into the environment.